


Exhaustion

by Yatoismygod



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Training Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatoismygod/pseuds/Yatoismygod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy one shot that someone requested from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

Jean slowly made his way towards his bunk. He groaned internally as he glanced upward, not having even the slightest effort available to climb up to the top. His body ached in ways he didn't think were possible. This was by far, the hardest day of training he had ever experienced. Feeling overwhelmed with fatigue, he collapsed onto the bottom bunk, not caring that it wasn't his.

He woke up some time later in a drowsy haze, not sure of the amount of time that had passed. He felt as if the soreness had set further into his muscles, which now all held a dull throb. He began to shuffle slowly to his other side when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

Confused, he tried to twist out of the grip held around him. “Hmm,” the sleepy voice mumbled out from behind him, “Don’t move,” they whispered in a voice coated in sleep. “Armin?” Jean questioned even more confused than before, “What are you doing?” 

The small blonde gave a slight giggle, while tucking his chin into the crook of Jean’s neck asking, “Shouldn't I be asking what you’re doing in my bed?” A blush bloomed out across Jean’s cheeks, and he was suddenly glad to be facing away from Armin. “Wha-,” he began, when he suddenly remembered.

How could he have forgotten that he sleeps above Armin, who just so happened to be the person he liked. This situation could not have gotten worse. “Sorry,” Jean mumbled out, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “S’okay,” Armin assures, “I don’t mind…really.” He gives a little squeeze, as if he was backing up his words. Jean’s eyes widened. Does this mean that Armin was interested in him too? No, probably not. Everyone was going through some weird times, emotionally, lately.

In any case, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to snuggle with Armin, and if he was being honest, he didn't know if his legs were ready to get up just yet. For a second, being wrapped up in those arm’s, everything seemed like it was going to be okay. As cliche as it sounds, Jean felt the most content he had in a long time. He had found comfort in a place where he never thought it could be reciprocated. At that moment everything was right and perfect, even though he would have to deal with Eren’s snide remarks tomorrow morning, and probably the entire rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried! Hope you enjoyed. Feedback would be lovely :)


End file.
